Reconstruction
by TheOneWhoCameBefore
Summary: Galactic peace has been secured. The New Republic reigns. Having overthrown the Galactic Empire, the leaders of the New Republic defeated the last remnants of the Empire over the planet of Jakku. Luke Skywalker leads the new Jedi Order. He has taken in a class of 10 force-sensitive applicants to serve as the basis for this new endeavor. Will the Jedi survive? AU set between OT-NT.
1. Hawk

_Galactic peace has been secured. The New Republic reigns. Having overthrown the Galactic Empire, the leaders of the New Republic defeated the last remnants of the Empire over the planet of Jakku. Luke Skywalker leads the new Jedi Order. He has taken in a class of 20 force-sensitive applicants to serve as the basis for this new endeavor. Senator Leia Organa heads the effort to locate any remaining Imperial strongholds in the unknown regions, albeit without the full support of the fledgling New Republic. Can this peace last? Will the Jedi order reach the heights it once had?_

* * *

**YAVIN 4**

A huge structure soared out of the dense foliage that was ever present on Yavin 4. The structure was made of stone bricks and towered over the surrounding landscape. The surface of the building was smooth and continuous, except for a large opening near the top, where a platform jutted out. A solitary figure stood on the platform.

The lush jungle surrounding the compound had always had a calming effect on Luke. The Jedi Master stood on the landing platform with his hands crossed in front of him. A starship broke through the thick cloud cover and he felt a blast of hot air from the ships engines as it landed several meters away on the platform. The shuttles door issued a pneumatic hiss as it slid open and a ramp extended to the ground. A figure that Luke recognized immediately stepped out onto the platform, and he smiled. Leia had come.

After exchanging the usual pleasantries, hugs and greetings, Luke led Leia into the building. As they walked down the stone hallways, they continued their conversation, filling each other in on their respective lives since they had last seen each other.

As they entered a room with a table set with food, Leia paused, and Luke turned towards her expectantly.

"You know you've been dodging some of my questions. It's been almost a year Luke. What exactly have you been up to?" She asked with a quizzical expression across her face.

"It's complicated." Luke answered while moving to sit at the table and gesturing for her to join him there.

"I've been trying to find a purpose. Ever since our father's death, I've felt different. I'm no longer the learner, but I don't feel as though I'm a teacher either. "He explained.

Leia nodded in understanding and looked for him to continue.

"Honestly, that's why I chose to come here. To Yavin 4. This place called to me. I found this old Temple that, based on the connection to the Force that I feel here, was probably a Jedi stronghold during the Old Republic. I've been meditating on why exactly I was drawn here, and I think I recently came to a decision." He continued.

"So that's why you called me here. And? What is the decision?" Leia asked.

"I need to step into the role of master. I need to pass the ways of the Jedi down. As it stands, I am the only remnant of the Order. I can't let it die with me." Luke said before raising his cup and drinking deeply.

Leia examined her brothers face. There were crows-feet around his eyes and he held a weariness beyond his years in his gaze. She sighed inwardly, knowing he had made his mind up. She resolved to ask a single question.

"Where will you start?"

* * *

**Coruscant**

The sound of distant speeders rushing through the lower city of Coruscant reverberated through the thin steel walls of a small alley shack in the Old Market district. Within the shack, a boy was sitting on the edge of a cracked stone slab. A few tattered blankets were in a disarray on the slab, marking it as a sleeping area. The boy was fixated on a small object in his hands. It was a smooth silver disk, the only thing in the shack that had any semblance of cleanliness. It emitted a humming sound, and a holographic image erupted from the top of the disk, showing strange symbols that floated around the interior of the shack.

A sudden banging made the boy jump and the disk switched off, making the images disappear.

"Oi, Hawk, we need to talk with you." A churlish voice sounded off from behind the slanted door to the shelter.

The boy stood up and rolled his eyes before heading out into the undercity. The first thing that hit him was the awful smell. The Old Market District had been a hotspot for anti-imperial activists for several years during the old Empire days, and once the Emperor had grown tired of their activism, he had brutally repressed the inhabitants, without regard to their membership in the resistance. Most of the citizens left alive were traumatized by the experience, and the once bustling hub of commercial activity was hurt greatly by this, as the merchants that fueled the daily marketplace were either dead or refused to leave their homes. This resulted in crime lords seizing the opportunity and moving into the free real estate, as it was.

This had resulted in state of the district that the boy lived in today. It was a cesspool of crime, filth and degenerates, and he absolutely thrived from it. He was the kingpin of a small gang of similarly 'underdeveloped' youths left orphaned by the massacres.

"What do you want, Fabluc?" The boy asked the origin of the voice.

"The Ga'ath hit us back. They blew up the spice shop." Fabluc replied, worry evident in his voice. Fabluc was extremely large for a fifteen-year-old, however mostly due to his comfortable lifestyle prior to the massacre. His parents had run the most luxurious bar in the district prior to its demolition as part of the purge, seeing as the Emperor had deemed it a hub for criminal activity. If not for the boy, Fabluc would've died on the streets. Instead, he had been welcomed into the gang and had risen to being one of the boy's top lieutenants.

"Explain." The boy stated bluntly, while crossing his arms.

"I just got word that there was a problem, so me and Dangmer headed over to inspect the situation, ya know? Nothing seemed to be up when we scoped out the situation, but when we got close, "boom"" He gestured with his hands as he finished the sentence.

"Damn. That's our revenue source." The boy said, shaking his head.

"Boss, we need to make a statement here." One of the two boys flanking Fabluc blurted out.

The boy looked at him with curiousity and Fabluc stomped on the speakers foot.

"Apologies boss, Cortsan don't know his place yet." Fabluc said. "But he does make a good point. What're we gonna do?"

"Tell me Fabluc. What makes the Ga'ath our rivals?" The boy asked, beginning to lean against his shack's doorway.

"They've got bombs and they hate us almost as much as we hate them." Fabluc answered.

"Why do the Ga'ath have the unique ability to conduct these explosive attacks?" The Boy questioned.

"They've got access to the old Imperial forward base." Fabluc answered.

"Yes. So if we take that access out, what're they left with?" The Boy continued.

"Their hate of us?" Fabluc said in a questioning manner.

"Exactly. And hate makes people predictable." The boy finished.

"So lets go make them predictable."

* * *

**Yavin 4**

"I've identified several force-sensitives across the galaxy. The first one is here. On Coruscant." Luke gestured towards a large screen flashing with several faces. One became highlighted and zoomed to the foreground of the screen. It was a wiry-looking kid with tangled brown hair and looked like it had been taken on a traffic camera.

"From the Imperial records we have a pretty good census data file on each one of them. This right here is Evarkon Hawkfyre. He's from Coruscant, lives in the lower districts. He disappears from the records at about three years ago. He would be fourteen right now." Luke stated.

"How do you even know he's still alive? This says he live din the Old market district. We both know what happened there three years ago." Leia questioned.

"I can feel it. He's communicating with me through the force, purposefully or not. I am leaving tonight." Luke said with an air of finality.

Leia sighed and shook her head.

"At least you'll be doing something other than sitting here, hiding from the galaxy we helped create." She said bluntly.

Luke ignored the provocation and moved towards the door.

"Today marks the first day of a new order."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! It's my first story so I'm anticipating a lot of growing pains, but am very excited about where this will go. Hope you guys stick with it and enjoy!**


	2. Meeting

**Coruscant**

An X-Wing Starfighter zoomed through the densely packed airspace of the Coruscant Starport. It flew into a large hanger and landed, its engines slowly humming down as

they were turned off. The glass cover that protected the cockpit hissed open, and Luke swung his legs over the side of the ship before hopping down onto the hanger floor. He

looked and saw a protocol droid shuffling over to him.

"Greetings. Welcome to Coruscant. Please remember to visit the Coruscant Star port gift shop for trinkets to take home! Here is your introductory map. The areas highlighted

in red are heavily recommended to avoid travel to." The Droid buzzed, handing a map to Luke, and then continuing to the next starship.

Luke looked at the map tablet and searched for the Old Market district. As he zoomed into the small icon denoting its location, the screen lit up in crimson red.

**WARNING: DO NOT TRAVEL**

**OLD MARKET DISTRICT IS HEAVILY RESTRICTED TO THE LACK OF CORUSCANT POLICE PRESENCE AND INNUNDATION OF STREET GANGS IN THE AREA.**

** TRAVEL AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

Luke shrugged his shoulders and continued. He walked to the nearest glowing yellow sign indicating the Coruscant Speeder Taxi Service. He indicated his travel destination

and the speeder took off, joining the constant stream of traffic above the surface of Coruscant.

* * *

**OLD MARKET DISTRICT-AMMUNITIONS FACTORY**

A group of boys stood leaning on a ledge of a tall building's roof as they overlooked a large fenced in compound.

"That's the Ga'ath's base of operations." The largest boy, Fabluc, stated bluntly. "Here Hawk, check out that entrance." With that he handed a pair of binoculars over to the

boy standing in the center of the group, Evarkon, or Hawk as his gang knew him by.

Evarkon took the tool and held them up to his eyes. A hazy picture came into view of a worrying scene.

A crew of roughly ten Rodians were milling around in an area behind a plasma gate. They stood guarding a durasteel door. The Door led to a large circular building with

several vents spewing smoke on the top of it.

"Chiti, come here." Evarkon said.

A lithe Cathar slinked out of the back of the group and took up a position on the right of Evarkon.

"Show me the schematics you got off of that daughter of one of those Ga'ath Mercs." Evarkon continued.

"Here." The Cat-like alien said as he handed a holodisk over.

Evarkon pressed a button on the side of the disk and a detailed map of the facility emitted up into the air.

"Here." He said as he gestured towards a blinking room near the center of the facility. He used his hands to zoom in on the image and highlighted a blinking tunnel connecting

one of the steam chutes to a circular room.

"This steam chute leads to the central storage facility for the explosives in the facility. That means its gonna be our target." Evarkon stated.

"But Hawk, that chutes way too small for any of us to fit into, even the young'uns." Fabluc protested.

"Yeah, but its not too small for a thermite charge." Evarkon replied with a grin.

"Only problem is, we don't have one of them." Fabluc continued.

"That's what were waiting for Fabluc. I sent Hunji out on a supply requisition mission. He should be back soon." Evarkon said. "For now, we wait."

* * *

**OLD MARKET DISTRICT-CENTRAL**

Luke strode among the ruined streets of the Old Market District. He observed distrustful eyes looking at him from narrow alleys, and misshapen shacks that lined the road he

walked on. As he continued forward, he noticed that a small boy was scooting from ruin to ruin before happening upon a crate laying on the side of the road.

The boy cracked open the crate and made a fist-pumping action as he drew out several lumpy packages. He cradled them under his arm and turned to head off in the

direction of the old Imperial factory. As he turned, he thudded into a figure in front of him.

"Oi, watch where you're going mister." The boy complained, rubbing his forehead, which had been the impact point.

"My apologies." Luke said. "If I could, may I ask where you're going with those?" He gestured at the packages tucked under the boy's arm.

"None of your business." The boy stated bluntly before moving to go around Luke.

Luke stepped aside and watched as the boy scurried out of sight into a side alley. He furrowed his brow in consternation and quickly began to follow him from a distance.

* * *

**OLD MARKET DISTRICT- AMMUNITIONS FACTORY**

The boy scurried up to the group waiting near the edge of the roof and handed off the packages to Evarkon.

"Good job Hunji. Keep this up and you've got a bright future for you." Evarkon said with glee, patting the smaller boy on the shoulder.

Hunji grinned from ear to ear and nodded his head before moving towards the middle of the group.

"Ok boys. We have our communication unit." Evarkon said as he gestured at a single, rusting earpiece, and a thick radio block. "I'll take the mobile one and make my way

down to the roof with the charges. It'll be less noticeable if only one of us goes down, and I wouldn't be much of a leader if I wasn't the most capable for this task. You guys

can radio down to me as I go. Your task is recon. Don't engage, unless I'm pinned down. Then I might need you guys to come help me out." Evarkon said as he laid out the plan of action.

Fabluc and the rest of the gang nodded and wished him luck as he slid over the ledge of the roof.

Evarkon grasped the ledge of the roof and looked down for his next position. He quickly descended the side of the building, strategically falling from ledge to ledge until his

feet were planted on the ground. He quickly scampered over the metal side of the fence, and quickly scanned the area for any of the Ga'ath mercenaries.

The area was clear, so he pulled out his vibroknife and began to work on cutting a hole in the fence big enough for him to crawl through. The task was arduous and took

longer than he had initially expected. He finally finished, but as he crawled through, a Rodian rounded the corner.

Evarkon froze as the Rodian continued walking. The alien didn't seem to notice him stuck halfway into the compound. The Rodian had a hazy look in his eyes that Evarkon

knew all too well from his experiences in the Old Market District. The alien was high on Spice, a virulent drug that dulled all the senses. Many residents of the district used it

as a method of dulling their pain. Evarkon forbid it among his gang members for use but allowed his subordinates to sell it as a means of generating profit. His ban of the

products usage was exactly for the situation he was currently in. If the Rodian hadn't been high, Evarkon would be captured, or worse, killed. The Ga'aths sloppiness would be

their undoing.

Evarkon waited until the Rodian walked out of sight and then continued to squeeze under the fence. He slowly made his way over to the thick steel walls of the central

compound and looked up. The wall extended for about ten feet upwards, and then sloped off to create the dome-shaped structure of the roof.

One of the most significant reasons Evarkon had been able to rise to the leadership position of his gang was what his gang called his "special stuff". When Evarkon thought of

it, he saw it as his 'gift'. This gift manifested itself in strange abilities that he could not explain, but that he had gotten slowly better at as he had matured into his teenage

years. When he concentrated hard enough, he could pull things around without physically touching them, could jump twice as high as he was able to normally, and could, on

rare occasions, stop things that were thrown at him. These abilities were sporadic at best however and required a deep state of concentration to utilize them. Evarkon closed

his eyes and began to attempt to calm himself to concentrate on the task at hand.

After a few moments, he crouched and jumped straight up. He went about a foot high and came crashing back down to the ground. Having expected to be able to jump a few

yards high, he wasn't expecting to hit a solid surface so quickly, and as a result, his legs buckled, and he landed hard on his backside.

"Bzzt, Hey Boss, you ok there?" Evarkon's commlink buzzed in his ear.

"I'm fine, shut up and focus on your job." Evarkon grunted back as he got to his feet rubbing his now-sore backside. His bluntness was borne out of the frustration he felt

whenever he failed to utilize his gift. He resolved to try again and crouched down before leaping upwards. He went the same distance up and felt himself begin to fall back

down when a sudden force hit him from below, propelling him upwards onto the roof.

Evarkon looked beneath him back at the ground in surprise, as it had felt significantly different than any other time, he had utilized his gift to jump. Unbeknownst to him, in a

nearby a cloaked figure lowered his hand.

Luke had observed the boys attempts to use the force to leap upwards, and on his second attempt had decided to aid him in his endeavor. After doing so, he continued to

observe the boys progress up the slick side of the dome roof with a degree of curiosity.

Evarkon continued his climb and spotted the vent he was aiming for. He unfolded one of the packages he had received from Hunji and primed it. The device hummed to life

and started blinking green. Evarkon set the timer to a minute and dumped it down the vent that was pumping out steam. He heard a distant clanking sound as the charge

travelled down the vent towards the explosives cache at the center of the facility.

Evarkon turned and began to slide down the side of the roof, determined to clear the area before the charge blew the compound to pieces. He began to pick up speed and the

edge of the roof began to zoom into view. He noticed that the fence was roughly three yards from the roof's edge, and roughly the same height. Evarkon furrowed his brow

and concentrated. He hit the edge and leaped with all his might,

Evarkon cleared the fence and then some, as he came crashing the ground roughly ten yards past the fence, twisting his ankle badly in the process. He cried out in pain and

crumpled to the ground. He drugs himself to a nearby alleyway and rested his back against the wall of the alley, waiting for the explosion.

Suddenly, a shockwave blew through the alley, carrying an incredibly loud noise with it as the facility exploded. Evarkon rested his head on the wall as well and closed his

eyes, trying to take his mind off the pain in his ankle.

"Pretty impressive." A voice shook Evarkon out of his pain-induced stupor. Evarkon's eyes shot open and he tried to back up before realizing he was still sitting against the

alley wall. A tall man with shaggy blonde hair was standing over him. He wore a long black cloak over a similarly colored tunic.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Evarkon asked bluntly.

"The question is- Who do you want to be?" The man replied.

**Figured this was a good way to end the chapter as it gives me a strong starting point for chapter 3. I hope you guys have enjoyed it so far! I certainly have had fun writing it. If you have any suggestions or things you are curious about, feel free to leave a review or PM me. I'm totally open to any kind of criticism. Next Chapter will be out sometime next week, hopefully Monday. Have a great Weekend! **


	3. Socialite

**Coruscant**

_**Evarkon**_

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Evarkon asked with a confused look on his face. "Whatever, probably a spice addict looking for another high." He continued as he looked away dismissively, making it obvious he did not want to converse with the stranger.

"It means that you are wasting your potential here." The stranger continued, lifting his hood to reveal a blonde-haired man in his 30s with a face that looked like it had been youthful once, but seemed wizened beyond its years now.

Evarkon rolled his eyes and tried to ignore the man.

"You think you've achieved something by creating this little gang of yours, carrying out hits against your rivals. You're a big fish in a small pond and you're comfortable." The stranger continued.

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" Evarkon questioned bluntly.

"Not necessarily. Merely an observation." Came the reply.

"What do you care anyways? I'm happy here and I don't need any advice from you." Evarkon said.

"Oh, you misunderstand my intentions young one." The man stated. Evarkon bristled at what he perceived to be an insult as the man continued. "I've not come here to deride you. I've come here to offer you a chance to fulfill your potential."

"Is that so?" Evarkon crossed his arms as he listened.

"I'm the last of an ancient order. The powers you have? I can help you hone them." The man stated.

"What does that even mean? I've no clue what you're talking about." Evarkon said, with warning bells ringing around his head. How did this man know?

"No need to play dumb. I'm discussing the ability you have to do things like leap meters into the air. Although you did need a little boost this time." The man added, with a pleasant tone in his voice.

Evarkon narrowed his eyes.

"No need to be suspicious, kid. I've got the same abilities." With that the man extended a gloved hand and a pile of garbage rose slowly into the air, as it was on a hover pad.

Evarkon scrambled backwards against the wall in shock as he saw what the man had done.

He looked from the man to the pile and back again.

"You can teach me how to do that?" He asked, with excitement building in his voice.

"That, and many other things." The man said, offering his hand to the fallen youth.

"Oh wait, I nearly forgot." The man said as he held his hand out over Evarkon's injured ankle.

The burning pain in his leg receded and soon Evarkon felt as though his leg had never been injured in the first place.

The man offered a hand to Evarkon and the boy took it, rising to his feet.

As he stood, he noticed a glint of steel from the man's waist.

"Wait. That's a laser sword. You're one of those Jedi people that my mom used to tell me stories about." Evarkon said, shocked.

"It's a lightsaber kid. But yes, I'm the last member of the Jedi Order." The Man continued. "I'm Luke Skywalker."

* * *

**Bespin**

**Cloud City**

_**Koandia Blakcort**_

"Koandia!" a shrill voice rang from behind a sealed door.

The door led to a large bedroom with one beautifully crafted desk on one wall with a window opening out the vast expanse of clouds outside sitting above it at eye level. There was a massive changing room off to the side of the desk, with a full-length mirror and fancy clothing strewn all over it. The center of the room was occupied by a massive plush-looking bed. The bed was occupied by two figures moving around under the thick blankets.

"Koandia! Where are you?" The voice continued again, a little farther away now.

A head covered in long, silky blonde hair popped up from under the covers.

"Shit, she's back early." She cursed as she emerged completely from the blankets, tugging a loose shirt back on.

"So what? Can we keep making out?" The second person emerged from under the sheets. It was a burly teen with bronzed skin and dark brown hair.

"God, you're so dull Crax. Sometimes I wonder why I keep you around." The girl rolled her eyes as she spoke in a thick imperial accent.

"Cause I'm good at making out." Crax grinned toothily and moved in closer to Koandia.

She huffed and stood up. She decided this would be the last time she invited this brute over. At least until she was sufficiently bored.

"You need to leave. Before my mother comes in." the girl ordered.

Crax shrugged and moved over to the door.

"Wait, not through the front- "She hissed too late as the door slid open and her mother came into view at the end of a long hallway.

"Hi, Mrs. B. 'Scuse me." Crax said as he scooched past her mother on the way out.

The girl made an audible gulp as she saw the glare emanating from her mother. She became even more worried when her mother began to storm towards her.

"Mum. Mum. Wait. Wait." Koandia stammered backing up.

The door hissed closed behind the Girls Mother.

Muffled screaming could be heard from behind the steel door.

"DISHONOR TO THE FAMILY NAME…WHORING YOURSELF TO ANY CRETIN WITH HALF A BRAIN…WASTE OF OUR BLOOD…I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU KOANDIA... UNTRUSTWORTHY..." A shrill voice belonging to the mother could be heard.

Within the room Koandia stood deathly quiet and still as she was being berated. She felt anger rising within her and did her best to control her rage.

"SHUT UP!" She finally exploded, and it felt like a wave of power burst out from her chest.

Her mother immediately stopped talking and stood in front of her, deathly still.

Koandia regained control of her emotions and began to feel ashamed.

"I'm sorry mum, I didn't mean it." She said, her eyes cast upon the floor.

Her mother did not respond, which prompted Koandia to look up at her.

Her mother stood with a glassy expression on her face, her mouth moving but no sounds coming out.

"Mum?" Koandia asked, a sense of worry beginning to grow.

"Mum!" She repeated more frantically.

Her chest began to ache and suddenly a blast of power knocked her off her feet and sent her tumbling to the padded floor.

She groaned in pain and winced as she shifted up to a sitting position.

Her mother was laying flat on her back, her face expressionless.

"Shit, shit shit." Koandia muttered as she scrambled over to her mother's side.

"Mum? Can you hear me?" She asked, her voice cracking a little out of fear,

As if her prayers had been answered, her mother began to blink and shook her head.

"Koandia? What happened?" Her mother groaned, rubbing her forehead as she shifted to a sitting position.

"You just fell and hit your head, nothing too strange."

Koandia said, pleading inwardly that her mother accepted that version of the events that had recently transpired

"I just fell and hit my head, pretty normal." Her mother repeated in a monotone voice.

"You should go get rest mum." Koandia continued, slightly weirded out by her mother's behavior.

"I am gonna go get some rest." Her mother repeated, stood up, and proceeded to leave the room. A distant door hissing proved that she had entered her own room on the other side of the hall.

Koandia felt a wave of exhaustion hit her and she stumbled a bit as she got to her feet.

"This is so weird." She said to herself as she let herself fall back into the comfortable embrace of her huge bed.

Within seconds, she was sleeping.

* * *

**Yavin 4**

_**Evarkon Hawkfyre**_

"So, this is the temple you were talking about?" Evarkon inquired as he stepped off the landing ramp of Luke's starfighter.

"Yes. This is where you're going to conduct your training to become a member of the Jedi order." Luke replied, slinging a knapsack across his back. "Follow me."

The pair traversed the winding halls of the temple and made it back to the very same room where Luke had introduced his idea of a Jedi revival to Leia.

"You're not going to be the only trainee. When I communed with my predecessors, they spoke to me of a youngling system back in the old order." Luke explained as he motioned for Evarkon to sit in a chair at the table.

"Ok, so where are the others?" Evarkon inquired, spinning slightly in the chair.

"Here." Luke gestured to the center of the table, at a small circular disk that immediately projected a holographic image of 4 other youthful faces.

"She's next". Luke continued, pointing to a beautiful young lady with shimmering blonde hair.

"Her name Is Koandia Blakcort. That last name means a great deal." Luke stated, touching a floating file labelled "The Socialite". "She's from Bespin, a gas planet with a massive capital city known as Cloud City. Her Family owns about a quarter of it."

"Then why on Earth would she ever want to come to a dusty old place like this?" Evarkon asked, blowing on the table, which resulted in dust springing up into the air. He gestured at this, as it proved his point.

"Because in some people the force manifests itself in very dangerous and scary ways and based on my meditation that led me to her, I believe she is experiencing some of these dangerous developments firsthand." Luke answered. "We can't all just get better at jumping when we show force aptitude, now can we?" He continued, poking fun at the small boy in front of him.

Evarkon glared at Luke in response.

"Now, for the first part of your training." Luke stood up and walked over to a closet on the wall. He punched in a code on the side of the cabinet and it popped open.

"Lightsaber training?" Evarkon asked hopefully.

"You're not even close to that, kid." Luke chuckled as he pulled out a long, thin handle with a brush attached to one end. "No. While I go and fetch Ms. Blakcort, you will do something about this 'dusty old place', as you called it. Can't train in poor conditions. It wouldn't do any good."

Evarkon stared at the broom in anger.

"I came here to be a Jedi, not a house droid." He growled.

"And that response is exactly why I am having you clean, and not a droid. You've overseen a large organized group the last few years. It's about time you learned how to follow. Otherwise, none of my training will mean a thing." Luke chastised before heading towards the door.

"I'll be back soon."

* * *

**Thanks for reading Chapter 3! Hope you liked it. I apologize for the delay; my finals week took precedence. Please feel free to give any suggestions or comments by leaving a review. I could probably use some tips! I'm excited for chapter 4 and I hope you guys are too!**


End file.
